


Painting hearts

by SilentRain91



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Crush, picks up after the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: When Josie and Jade sit down together, the dream they had comes up, among other things.a.k.a;This ship is nice and deserves to sail.
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Painting hearts

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short piece because I just wanted to write something for them.

“Hey, Jade,” Josie said, smiling as she approached the vampire. “Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?” she asked, glancing at the edge of Jade’s bed.

“I had a dream about you last night,” Jade shared, looking Josie up and down before adverting her eyes altogether. “We…it’s silly, you probably don’t want to hear this from someone who tricked you when you were younger.”

Josie bit her lip. “I had a dream about you, too,” she admitted, sitting down.

“You dreamt about me?” Jade inquired. Her eyes were warm and full of mirth as she shook her head. “Everyone knows I have a crush on you. Telling me I appeared in your dreams doesn’t help with that, Joze.”

Josie’s heart fluttered at the given nickname, one only Jade called her. “You have a crush on me?”

Jade’s eyebrows creased together. “I didn’t know you were still so oblivious after all this time.”

Josie balked out a laugh, staring open-mouthed at Jade. Surely she wasn’t _that_ unaware. Okay, technically Josie didn’t have the slightest clue about the vampire’s feelings, but that was just because it was really, really hard to believe someone could like her. She was nothing special, unlike her sister who was beautiful and popular. Josie was more of an awkward wallflower, while Jade was the coolest person she ever met. As a kid, Josie adored Jade and wanted to be friends with her to the point where she followed the vampire around.

“I think the dream was my fault,” Josie revealed, chewing the inside of her cheek. “We kissed.”

“We did,” Jade confirmed, smiling. There was a strange rosy tinge in her cheeks and she kept tucking her hair behind her ear, fidgeting with loose strands. When she wasn’t touching her hair, Jade wrung her hands or bit her lower lip.

Despite knowing the dream was of her doing somehow, Josie wasn’t up to trying to explain it all. That wasn’t why she sought out the slightly older girl to talk. Josie merely wanted to know how Jade was adjusting to being back. Okay, maybe Josie wanted an excuse, any excuse, to spend time with Jade.

“You know,” Josie began, pausing for a second to take a breath. “You haven’t changed. You’re still as bold as I remember.”

Jade shook her head. “If I was bold, I would kiss you and not think twice about your sister and your father hunting me down afterward,” she responded with an airy chuckle and a sense of familiar ease as if they’d been friends since they were little.

Josie felt her whole face heat up at the thought of kissing Jade while they were both wide awake. When Jade flashed that smile of hers again, Josie felt her blush spread down to her neck. Her heartbeat picked up, drumming in her ears, shy at the knowledge it probably sounded like a music festival reaching Jade’s vampire senses.

Tonight, Jade audibly declared to having a crush on Josie and wanting to kiss her. Josie wished she could run off to her sister later and gush all about Jade, though Lizzie would sooner gag and tell Josie she lost her bloody mind than actually encourage her to pursue a relationship. Learning the crush Josie had on Jade was mutual was a big deal to her; literally the biggest. After things went sideways with Penelope and Hope skipped off into the sunset with Landon, Josie told herself there was no way Jade could dig her.

And yet, here they were, awkwardly talking about their shared dream and feelings. It made Josie feel giddy and light-headed at the same time. She pinched herself to check if it was all real, remembering how real her dream had felt. Ouch, nope, definitely awake this time.

Either Jade was even more oblivious than Josie or too polite to say she knew they crushed on each other. Josie was pretty sure she gave herself away long ago, but Jade was kind, and sometimes a tease, but not this time. Josie liked that about her; how the vampire didn’t push her to come out with it or taunt her about her erratic heart.

“It’s nice to have you back, Jade,” Josie said, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

“You’re welcome to hang out with me anytime you want,” Jade offered, again unforced.

Josie could kiss her right then and there for being so…her. “Great,” Josie hummed, “what are your plans for the rest of the year?”

Jade shared a chuckle with Josie. “You’re so cute,” Jade murmured, caressing Josie’s cheek.

The gesture was sweet, but it twisted into something else when Jade reached Josie’s neck and stilled. Jade’s fingers trembled, just barely touching Josie’s skin. Josie noticed how Jade’s chest stopped moving up and down; how the vampire shut off breathing in the scent of her.

“I’m sorry, Joze,” Jade shuddered, and within a split second, she was on the other side of the room, pressing herself up against the wall. “You smell like winterberries, you always have.”

Josie knew Jade wasn’t going to hurt her; if anything, she was hurting the vampire by making her thirsty. More than once Josie heard of how painful it felt to feel that kind of burn, mostly because M.G hardly shut up about Lizzie’s scent. Struggling seeing Jade suffer, Josie thought opening up a vein could help soothe the burn, trusting the vampire wouldn’t drain her dry.

Jade was back at Josie’s side in an instant, but it wasn’t her lips or her fangs that made contact with Josie’s wrist. Some piece of cloth that looked suspiciously like a part of a sheet covered up the blood. Jade reached for Josie’s hands, staring at her blood-coated fingertips. Josie gasped as Jade sucked her fingers clean. That was what broke Josie’s self-control.

Josie pulled the vampire close and crashed her lips against hers, letting out a moan when Jade had the quick reflex to lift her up, making it easy for Josie to wrap her legs around Jade’s waist.

“I have a crush on you, too,” Josie whispered in between kisses, feeling Jade’s smiling lips respond.

Jade tripped and with a high-pitched shriek, Josie found herself lying on top of Jade, enveloped by the vampire’s protective arms.

“Hi there,” Josie giggled, stealing a quick kiss. “I know you have a crush on me, but I had no idea you were falling for me.”

“Hi to you too, nerd.”

“I’m really proud of you for how much self-restraint you’re showing,” Josie praised, eager to tell her father, minus the kissing part, among other details. “But let me know if it hurts too much, okay? We don’t have to rush this.”

“You’re the most considerate person I know,” Jade sighed softly, stroking Josie’s thighs. Josie hadn’t even realized she had moved to straddle the vampire.

“I like that about you,” Jade continued. “How caring you are.”

Josie peeled herself away from Jade with some regret before it became too obvious how turned on she was. Hoping her hand wasn’t too clammy, Josie extended it to pull Jade up to her feet. Not that the vampire needed the help.

“I should head back before Lizzie grills me about where I’ve been,” Josie sighed, rubbing her left hand up and down her right arm. “I can probably sneak away for a bit tomorrow after breakfast, what do you say?”

“I’d say I’m going to get you into trouble, but I know if I got my way, I would keep you here all night,” Jade answered, chuckling when Josie gulped. “To cuddle and maybe kiss a bit,” Jade clarified. “Unless your thoughts are elsewhere, Joze.”

Josie made a mental note of looking up an anti-blush spell. It was one of the things Jade brought out in her.

“Good night, J,” Josie whispered, pecking Jade’s lips.

Jade stepped closer until her body was pressed up against Josie’s. The vampire’s lips brushed Josie’s ear. “Good night, Joze,” Jade replied, kissing a path from Josie’s jaw to her lips. “Sweet dreams,” she winked.

Josie reached for the door handle to keep herself grounded. She looked forward to getting a taste of Jade again tonight and to coming back tomorrow for the real deal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new ship, but I ship it even though I also ship Hosie.  
> You know how it is when you're gay, so it's not my fault. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below :-)
> 
> Also, do tell me what you think of the way I'm characterizing Jade (because she's new and I'm trying to get it right).


End file.
